


Naruto cast watching Naruto the Anime

by NarutosWifu



Series: Naruto crew reacts! [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: After chunnin exams, Author cannot do hashtags properly, Canon, Gen, Genin 15, Jounin Sensei’s, Naruto watching the future, Sasuke hasn’t left the village, Spoilers!, Watching the past, no added characters, no changes, no ships, post tsunade arc, rookie 9
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarutosWifu/pseuds/NarutosWifu
Summary: Contestants from the recent Chunnin exams suddenly get teleported into a timeless theatre. In the middle of all the couches, chairs, and bean bags... is a black box labeled “Naruto”.
Series: Naruto crew reacts! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Naruto cast watching Naruto the Anime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY, IF YOU ARE WAITING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE!!! I'm really busy with school these days, I stay up till 12 AM for it and it's been a hard time these days. :( IM SO SORRY!

Suddenly everyone woke up all at once. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma all immediately went into battle stance. Prepared for anything to happen. Team Gai became alert. The Sand Team was subtly alert. And the rookie 9 all started panicking. Some on the inside, others from the outside.

"Ahhhh! WHERE ARE WE?" Naruto exclaimed, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Look around, Naruto." Sasuke said with an eyeroll.

"Yea Naruto!" Sakura and Ino shouted simultaneously, both hiding the fact that hey too wanted to shout their worries as well.

Finally, people looked around. What immediately stood out was a big screen on a wall. In front of it, was a big curved sofa, with bean bags and small couches around it. Everyone stared at the furniture. They all wondered what this was all for?

"Hey... What's that black box in front of the screen?" Konkuro asked, pointing to it. Everyone stared at it, trying to find out what it might be. After a minute or so, Kakashi started calmly walking towards the box. Surprisingly, putting down his Icha Icha Paradise. Once he was in grabbing distance, he crouched down and slowly took the box. Nothing. He opened the box and stared. The others couldn't see what was in it, so they started walking cautiously to Kakashi.

"So?" Jiraiya asked.

"It's nothing harmful, don't worry. I checked and there seems to be no danger or tricks in this room. There's only us in here too, so no need to be cautious. However what's in the box is...?" Kakashi trailed off. Everyone stood confused waiting for him to continue.

"What is it?! Tell us Kakashi-sensei!! Don't leave us hanging!" Naruto nagged, growing impatient.

"Uh... It seems like discs... called Naruto?" Kakashi said, not knowing why they would be called that.

"Why would they be called Naruto? There's nothing too important about him." Kiba said leisurely. All the kids excluding Gaara and Sasuke, (AN: because he knows Naruto has talent, not his secret.) nodded and hummed in agreement. Everyone who knew about his situation, remembered. They then thought... maybe this could be recordings about his life? It could be very useful for the future... But at the same time VERY dangerous.

"Let's try to connect it to the screen to see what happens. I have a feeling about what it is but I want to see if I'm correct." Tsuande told Kakashi. He got up and walked towards the projector on the side of the screen. He placed the disk in it and started walking back. Everyone walked to a spot to sit (leaving a space for Kakashi) and watched the screen intently, trying to figure out what it could be.

**A white moon and ominous music appeared on screen.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My twitter with a better visual for the seating arrangements ---> https://twitter.com/NarutosWifu
> 
> LAST EDIT I SWEAR: I extremely underestimated fanfic authors. I have so much respect for them now. I need a week to write the chapter. It’s been 3 days? I believe. I haven’t been keeping track. I really really hope you guys forgive me, and I need to change the update schedule to a week. I deeply apologize! I promise I’ll be better in the future.


End file.
